Saviour
by Sophie6
Summary: Set after Showtime. Little sweet conversation between Buffy and Spike


Title : Saviour  
  
Author : Sophie  
  
Part : 1/1  
  
Summary: Set after Showtime. Spike and Buffy have a little conversation.  
  
Feedback : Always.  
  
Note : Still French speaking, and fic not beta'd so I hope it's readable.  
  
  
  
She found him in the last place she would have thought.  
  
The bathroom.  
  
He was sitting on the floor. His shirt was open, revealing the weird scars on his chest.  
  
She sat in front of him.  
  
"You should rest," she said.  
  
"I've been sleeping for the last two days. I couldn't stay in bed one minute longer. And because of me you had to sleep on the floor."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this house has turned into Camping land lately. And while you were in my bed, I could keep an eye on you. You were in a pretty bad shape."  
  
He smirked - or tried to, considering his lip still hurt.  
  
"You and me alone in your room. That must have please Rupert and Harris to no end."  
  
"It's my decision. They just have to deal with it," she said in a quiet firm tone.  
  
He nodded, and silence fell. But it was not uncomfortable. Finally, Buffy took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I'm glad I found you," and she was not sure if she was only referring to his rescue in the cave.  
  
"I knew you would. I kept repeating it, like a mantra, you know? That's all I could bloody think about. I knew you would come. But I just.I just don't know why."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Was I really worth saving? I don't think so, Buffy. By saving me, you probably pissed him off more than ever."  
  
"I don't care. Because in the end, we're going to win. I'm going to kick his ass big time, I swear."  
  
She swallowed, and added,  
  
"And yes, you are worth saving, Spike. There's no way I can do this without you."  
  
His eyes met hers, and she didn't look away. He could see she had her 'resolve face' on, but there was a sweetness in her eyes that he had never seen before. And that sweetness was directed towards him. Well, of course she needed him. She needed his strength, his vampire's skills.  
  
"It's not only that," she said softly.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"What, you're reading my mind, now?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"No. But I see a lot of things in your eyes. I used to deny them, to avoid them.to pretend I didn't care. I can't do that anymore."  
  
He felt his heart jump in his chest. No, that was not possible, his heart wasn't beating. Well, it felt like it, anyway.  
  
"Buffy, what are you saying exactly?"  
  
"I'm gonna be honest with you. And wow, that must be a first. When all of this is over, I want us to have a serious talk. I've been thinking a lot about what happened.between us.last year, and since you came back. And I don't want you to leave, ever again. I want you here with me. I need you here with me. Not to save the world. Just to be with me."  
  
She fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. She had been so scared to tell him those things, and it had came out so simply, and she was feeling so much better now.  
  
He nodded, unable to talk. She raised her hand to his cheek, trying to put on her face all the things she was feeling and that she couldn't put into words yet. He took her hand, kissed her palm and held it to his mouth, eyes closed. The tears ran freely on his cheeks.  
  
So Buffy slipped into his arms, bringing them around her waist, putting hers around his neck. The minute after, he was holding her tightly. She sighed, feeling a contentment and a joy like never before. She had been in his arms countless times. But tonight, it felt like the first time. Like the beginning of something promising and sweet.  
  
"I assume it won't be a serious talk with a dusty ending, then?" he whispered against her hair.  
  
She smiled through her tears - she couldn't have held them any longer.  
  
"No. I'd rather go for a serious talk with a smoochy ending."  
  
"I don't think it's a word. But I can live with that."  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the silence.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she finally asked.  
  
"It's the only room not crowded with Scoobies or Slayers-in-training."  
  
"Oh.Of course."  
  
"And there were some ghosts I had to face, also," he admitted. "I don't see any ghosts in here anymore," she said, caressing his sculpted cheekbone.  
  
"They're gone. Thanks to you. Thank you for saving me, Buffy."  
  
She smiled tenderly, put her forehead against his and whispered,  
  
"I think we both saved each other."  
  
FIN. 


End file.
